Drinking Party One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been in a weird relationship since they were teenagers and it hasn't changed in ten years will it change with having a few drinks with their friends after a friendly game of NEVER HAVE I EVER. I sure hope so.


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I have been away for a while. I just wanted to let you know that I have been working on my stories when I have time but my job has been really time consuming and I have a little bit more going on in my life then I planned for the summer so I do apologize but I do plan on getting back on my schedule. I do apologize for my long waits because I know people want my stories to get done probably more than me. I do hope to finish some before the summer ends. Thanks for your patience.**_

 _ **Enjoy this one shot.**_

* * *

The group of friends finally got back together they haven't all been in the same room since after their high school graduation party which was ten years ago. There were so many of them and they all basically went their separate ways to succeed in their dreams. Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Tenten have been friends since they were all kids and at the moment they were all in Sasuke's house.

"I can't believe we all are finally here after all this time," Sakura said holding her drink in the air.

"Yeah, I remember the last time we were all together like this was when Naruko and Sasuke got into the fight about her dating Utakata and they destroyed the party like that," Kiba said laughing.

"Don't bring up my past relationship dog breath," Naruko screamed as she stopped her talk with Hinata to say that.

"Do you remember that one-time Naruko tagged up the whole school with Kiba and blamed Sasuke because his desk was the only one not tagged?" Sai said laughing.

"Yeah, the teachers were stupid as hell for not realizing if I did it I would have marked my desk and locker and boy's locker room and..." Sasuke was saying.

"We get it Sasuke now shuts up," Naruko said stopping his rant to get glared at.

"I still think you two are made for each other," Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders.

"WE ARE NOT!" Naruko and Sasuke screamed at the same time glaring at each other than looking away.

"You guys literally just did the same thing," Sakura said stirring her drink chuckling at her friends.

"We should play a game. That way we can catch up on what we missed each other." Ino said sitting next to Sakura.

"Yeah, I agree we should play never have I ever." Sakura agreed.

"Sounds fun," Tenten said walking by Neji and Lee to sit next to them.

"I don't want my house destroyed like last time we had a party here and I found people in my closet in the morning," Sasuke said sitting next to Naruko and Shikamaru cutting in between them making Naruko grunt at him but move over anyway.

Shikamaru just chuckled and ignored the glare he got from Sasuke.

"Never have I ever gone to New York." Sakura started.

Naruko and Sasuke took a drink because they both happened to have gone there.

"Never have I ever slept with a friend," Ino said. "Of the opposite sex." Ino clarified.

Sakura, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruko, Gaara, Temari, and Kiba all took drinks.

"Damn it Ino," Sakura complained.

"Sorry didn't want to drink and I knew basically everyone was going too," Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

"Never have I ever burned down a kitchen," Choji said.

He made Ino, Temari, Kankuro, and Sasuke drink.

"Yeah, you burnt my kitchen down bastard," Naruko said whacking him on his arm.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and took the hit because it wasn't particularly hard nor did he mind her touching him.

"Never have I ever had sex on a plane," Hinata said.

"COME ON!" Naruko screamed.

Both Sasuke and Naruko took the drink.

"Do you two always do everything the other does?" Shikamaru questioned with a knowing smirk on his face making Sasuke turn to Naruko with a glare she just rolled her eyes while shrugging her shoulders.

"Never have I ever peeped in the opposite genders bathhouse," Neji said with a smirk.

Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kankuro, and Kiba all drank their drinks.

"Shit Shino what have you done?" Kiba asked playfully.

"Your mom," Shino said playfully.

"Your sick man," Kiba said making a disgusted face while everyone else was holding in their laughs until Naruko broke everyone holding it in.

"Never have I ever gone down on another person in the school bathroom," Tenten said.

Kiba pushed his hair back and took the shot along with Ino.

"Never have I ever sucked dick," Lee said with a laugh.

Kiba and Shikamaru started laughing while Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Now they were getting started. All the girls drank a shot there.

"So, who did you ladies go down on?" Kiba asked curiously tilting his head everyone ignoring him.

"Never have I ever had sex at school," Sai said.

Naruko and Sasuke were the only ones to drink.

"Damn you guys," Kiba said.

"Never have I ever seen Kiba naked," Shikamaru said.

Everyone drank aside from Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Never have I ever kissed Sakura," Sasuke said sticking his tongue out at Sakura who glared at him.

Ino, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari all raised their glasses and drank.

"That's a lot of people. Shikamaru, Sakura you kissed? Were you both drunk?" Naruko asked laughing.

Shikamaru didn't say anything just rolled his eyes while Sakura glared at her then flipped her off.

"Never have I ever given a lap dance at the strip club," Naruko said laughing.

Those who have drunk and laughed because they had flashbacks with how they looked and that it was recorded.

"Never have I ever kissed Sasuke." Gaara said.

Naruko drank a shot. She was the only person in their whole group that Sasuke would kiss.

"Bastard," Naruko grumbled making Gaara chuckle.

"Never have I ever slept in the same bed as Sasuke," Temari said.

Naruko sighed and drank again.

"Never have I had sex in a bar," Kankuro said.

Everyone aside from Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Choji, and Shino didn't drink.

"Never have I ever eaten bugs," Shino said.

The only two people that drank were Naruko and Kiba.

"Kiba you ate bugs. We can't be friends anymore." Shino said shaking his head.

"Never have I had sex with Naruko," Kiba said and that made everyone look directly at Kiba.

Naruko shook her head like she was going to kill Kiba and everyone decided it would be best to all drink the shot.

"Damn you all slept with her. Why the hell didn't I?" Kiba asked irritated only to get a shot glass thrown at him from Sasuke.

"Why so serious?" Kiba asked rubbing his cheek.

Everyone continued drinking until the end of the night until everyone couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to get going," Sakura said pulling Ino and Sai along with her.

"Later," Sasuke said as the last of them left.

"Sasuke take care of Naruko for us. Shika was supposed to take her home but he is obviously taking Choji, Temari, and Neji home." Sakura said holding Ino and Sai up.

"Do you need help taking them to the car?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm good just take care of that drunk over there," Sakura said staring at Naruko going through Sasuke's kitchen.

"Yeah, later," Sasuke said closing the door.

Sasuke turned around in search of the blonde that was rampaged his house. The moment he found her she jumped into his arms.

"I couldn't wait for them to leave," Naruko said wrapping her legs around him.

"I don't get why we have to hide it that we're together," Sasuke mumbled against her neck.

"Are we together? You're the one who said you didn't want a serious relationship until we decided to settle down and stop traveling." Naruko said getting off of him about to walk away from him for him to pull her back to him.

"Come on don't be like that I love you and you know that," Sasuke said pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you," Naruko mumbled against his lips before things turned aggressive between the two which they always had this kind of relationship since high school.

They did everything together. If it wasn't to one-up the other it was to see how far the other one would let the other take it. That is what happened their first time having sex too. After the first time, Sasuke just couldn't get enough of her and ravished her whenever he could.

"I want you now," Sasuke growled pushing her on top of the counter.

She bit his lip and he couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth. Every time she bit him it took him somewhere else that he loved being at. As Sasuke was pulling off his clothes and went to shut the window curtains Naruko was already naked and out of the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked loud enough that he knew she heard him.

He followed where he thought she would be. When he got closer to the bathroom he was shoved into the wall kissed and he couldn't help but love the view.

"Man, I could just eat you up," Naruko whispered in his ear making him even more turned on than he already was.

"Prove it," Sasuke whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She pulled him toward his room taking his pants off all the way and just taking in the view. He didn't know why but the looks she gave him always sent him into an even higher state of arousal that he couldn't keep his groans down.

"I want you on top of me tonight," Sasuke growled at her.

She didn't hesitate to push him on the bed and straddle his waist. The moment she pushed down he groaned out loud and she pushed down all the way to the hilt of his cock.

"Move Naru," Sasuke groaned.

Naruko didn't hesitate to move to moan loudly for him making him pull her down so he could kiss her.

"I want to be with you. Why do you think I follow you everywhere you go?" Sasuke groaned out as she moved on him.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruko moaned out as she bounced and he grabbed her breast kissing and licking at all the skin he could.

They didn't last as long as they normally would because of all the lust and the alcohol in their system made it hard to control the pace they went. When they both came she laid on his chest listening to his panting slow down. She looked back up at him with a smile.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Naruko asked with bright eyes.

"Yes, who have I followed since high school?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"I hope we're talking about me and not Sakura," Naruko said playfully.

"Oh, that's it, you went too far," Sasuke said lifting her up and tossing her on the bed to go another round that's when he noticed something was off.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"I didn't have a condom on and I nutted in you. I thought you said you didn't want kids until we were a little bit older." Sasuke said kind of scared.

"That was my way of saying I'm ready if you are," Naruko said tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke felt his heart freeze up it made him so happy to hear that come out of her mouth that he just put his dick back inside her and pounded her until the next day.

The next day was a bit weird for the both of them as they cleaned up.

"So, are we going to talk about what we did yesterday?" Naruko asked.

"Did you mean everything you said to me in the room?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I meant everything I said," Naruko said slightly offended.

"Then we have nothing to talk about because I am ready for anything that is going to change between us," Sasuke said when he stood in front of her putting their foreheads together.

"So, you're ready for babies then?" Naruko said with a smile.

"Yes, if you are. But we have to tell our friends that we are together before we start the baby making process." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Deal, but after last night we might have started the family we always wanted," Naruko said kissing Sasuke gently then walking away to clean up the rest of the house.

Sasuke was shocked but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face from hearing what she said. He could only hope that happened.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**


End file.
